Degradation
by Lovinyou7
Summary: Catherine is at a conference with her team in New York when she experiences the most traumatic event in her life. The SVU squad is called to investigate.
1. Chapter 1

**This is set pre-season thirteen for SVU and pre-season twelve for CSI. Hope you enjoy! Please read cautiously if you're sensitive to this stuff! It does include rape.**

**.**

* * *

Catherine, Nick, Sara, and Greg arrived in New York for the conference. Dayshift and swing shift covered for them. Ecklie for some reason, wanted all of them to go together to this. They were given the entire week to be in New York for the four day conference.

The first night they arrived, and checked into their hotel. Then, they decided to go have some fun since the conference didn't start until the next day. They found a bar near to their hotel, close enough to walk because they knew they would all be drinking that night.

They all watched as Nick found some girl that he went dancing away with. Sara and Greg went dancing together because their favorite song came on, and Catherine was sitting alone at the bar. A guy sat next to her, and offered to buy her a drink. She turned him down, he wasn't her type. She ordered another drink, and watched Sara and Greg dancing while she waited for her drink. The song ended and they came back to the bar. Catherine took a sip from her drink. It tasted off so, she set it aside.

They were laughing and talking at he bar. Catherine suddenly had to use the restroom, and she excused herself. When she came out, the guy who had offered her a drink was standing there. She suddenly felt light-headed, and almost tripped, and the guy was there to catch her, but she managed to catch herself. "Woah, are you okay?" He asked as he helped her to stand.

"I'm fine. I just need to get back to my friends."

"You don't look to good, let me take you home. I'm Isaac by the way."

She knew it wasn't a good idea, but she wasn't thinking straight, and she knew she wouldn't make it walking all that way. She didn't say yes or no. He took it as a yes, and brought her to his car. Sara and Greg watched as she walked out with him. They thought she was going home with him for the night, and decided not to interfere.

Once Catherine was in his car, she told him the name of the hotel she was staying at, and he drove to there. He helped her out of the car, and took her inside. She was so out of it she didn't realize he never asked for a room number, and he opened the door without asking for a room card. He opened the door, and it wasn't her room.

She was too out of it to care, he helped her to the bed, and she was just glad to have a place to rest.

But this was no place to rest, when she started to doze off she was suddenly awoke by Isaac's hands all over her body. He started taking her shirt off. She didn't know what he was doing at first, but then he went for her jeans. "No, don't." She barely said above a whisper.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you honey." He kissed her, and she turned her head. He smirked at her defiance. He pulled her jeans the rest of the way off, and completely undressed himself. He flipped her on her stomach violently.

"Stop, don't." Catherine moaned.

Isaac didn't stop. He undid her bra, and slid down her panties. She didn't have the strength to fight him. She laid with her face in the pillow making it hard for her to breathe. He started roaming his fingers all around her body. She could feel him touching her, but the pillow was restricting her from talking. She locked her legs together knowing what would be coming next.

"Having fun yet?" He said, and flipped her back onto her back. He wanted to see her face the first time he entered her.

"No, stop."

He spread her legs without even struggling. She was too weak to keep them together. She braced herself for what was coming. But nothing could really prepare her for what she was about to endure. Isaac entered Catherine viciously causing her to let out a pitiful scream. The pain was unbearable. She tried to push him of, but it was no use. He was just laughing at her efforts. He tore into her several times before turning her back on her stomach.

Catherine could hardly breathe, but then she heard it. She heard other voices. There was someone else in the room, and she couldn't see him. Her face was buried in the pillow, but she could hear him. Then she heard another voice. _How many people are in this room?_ She passed out, and had no idea how long she had been out, but when she woke up she was on her back. There was a new guy on top of her, laughing, and then he turned to the computer, and asked, "Any more requests?"

That's when she saw it. This was being live-streamed to hundreds of perverts all around the world. They were all cheering him along as he performed the request. She couldn't find the strength to speak, or try to ask for help. She passed out again. Only to wake up a few minutes later still in the same position.

Catherine woke up again once it all ended. The computer was gone, and so was Isaac, and whoever the other guy was. She thought maybe it all was a really bad dream, but when she looked at her exposed self, and saw all the bruises and bite marks, and the red on the sheets, she knew it was real. She grabbed a sheet to cover herself as she sat up. She looked at the clock, 7:12. Almost time to be at the conference. There was no way she could make it. She was in an incredible amount of pain, but she knew she had to find her purse, and call Sara.

_How can I let Sara see me like this? I'm her boss. _She didn't have any other plan though, and she found her purse on the ground, and called Sara.

"Hey Catherine. Where are you? The conference starts in two minutes."

"I can't make it. Sara, I need you to come back to the hotel, and not tell anybody." Her voice was scratchy and quiet, but also panicked.

"Is everything alright?"

"No, I'll explain when you get here. Please don't tell anyone. I'm in..." She looked at the pamphlet guide the hotel left on the night stand. It said room 213 on it. "room 213."

"Okay, I'll be right there." Sara assured, and hung up the phone, and ran to the car without telling anyone. She knew Catherine was in big trouble, she could tell by her voice.

When Catherine hung up the phone she sat on the bed and cried. Then, there was a knock at the door and she assumed it was Sara, but the person called out, "Room service!" The maid tried to open the door, but Catherine quickly latched the top. The maid was unable to open the door, and moved on to the next room.

Catherine sank by the door. Still only wearing the bed sheet to cover her. She couldn't stand to look at the clothes she had worn that night, and going in the bathroom to retrieve the robe would not only be extremely painful, but she would be forced to look at herself in the mirror. She was startled by a knock at the door. "Catherine!? It's Sara, are you in there!?"

Catherine managed to stand up, and she unlocked the top, and opened the door for Sara. She turned away when Sara walked in. She was too ashamed to look her in the eye. Sara closed the door behind her. She looked at her boss wearing only a bed sheet, and her exposed skin covered in bruises and bite marks. "Catherine, what happen?" She said with compassion. They sat on the couch, but Catherine couldn't sit for too long, it hurt her too much. Catherine tried to find the strength to talk to Sara, but couldn't seem to find it. Sara looked at the bed that was stained red, and back at Catherine. Red was starting to soak into the sheet she was wearing. "We need to get you to a hospital." She said before going in the bathroom to retrieve the robe. She handed it to her, and helped Catherine change into it. She got a good look at the damages, and her heart broke for Catherine. "Come on." She put her arm around her boss' shoulder.

"I can't go out like this."

"Let me call for help." Sara said and she called 911, and told them her friend had been assaulted. A few minutes later there was dozens of people around the hotel.

Catherine refused to talk to the paramedics or the police. Then, Olivia Benson and Nick Amaro arrived on the scene. Olivia went over to talk to Catherine.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Do you like this story so far? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter! Jerry Bruckheimer owns the CSI characters, and Dick Wolf owns the SVU characters. Any others are mine.**

.

* * *

Catherine was sitting on the couch next to Sara when Benson came over. "Hello, my name is Detective Olivia Benson, I'm with the NYPD Special Victims Unit."

Sara spoke for Catherine, "I'm Sara Sidle, and this is Catherine Willows, we're with the Las Vegas Crime Lab."

"Okay. Well, Sara, can I ask you to speak with my partner while I talk to Catherine?"

"Yeah." Sara got up and talked to Amaro.

Catherine felt like she was dying. It hurt so much to be sitting for that long, but she had to be strong, and pretend she was better than she was actually feeling. Olivia looked at Catherine, and she could see all the pain, she knew she was hurting on the inside and out. She could see bruises and bite marks on her partly exposed arms, legs, neck, and face, but she never showed if it had affected her. "Can you tell me what happen?" Olivia said softly, with a look of compassion on her face.

Catherine tried hard to find her voice, but when she finally spoke, her voice was shaky and weak. "I don't- I j-just-"

"It's okay, take your time."

Her eyes filled with tears, she tried to blink them away, but they spilled the moment she started to tell Benson what had happen. "I was at a bar. He offered. To buy me a drink. I turned him down. He spiked it. I should've been more careful, I knew something was wrong, and I should've done something."

"This isn't your fault. If he drugged you, your choices were compromised. You weren't thinking straight."

"_If_ he drugged me? No, I _know_ he did."

"I believe you. What happen next?"

"He said he would take me to my hotel, he brought me here instead. How could I be so stupid? He said, he wasn't going to hurt me. Then he did. I tried to scream, I tried to fight. But I couldn't."

"Did you ever tell him 'no,' or ask him to stop?"

"That's all I kept saying, until I blacked out. Then, he had a friend that joined halfway through."

"Do you know either of their names?"

"Isaac. I don't know about the friend. There could've been more than one. I don't know."

"Well, did you see anybody else?"

"I barely saw the second guy. He had me, on my stomach." She drew in a shaky breath, "Most of the time while I was awake. I couldn't see, I just heard voices. That's all I remember."

She purposely left out the part where they streamed it online, and was video chatting with ten different people at the same time, and took requests. She was too ashamed to let Olivia find out, she is a CSI, this isn't supposed to happen to her. She couldn't risk them finding a video, or let anybody see what they actually did to her, and she didn't want to see it herself.

"That's okay. Let's go to the hospital, and they can do-"

"Yeah, I know the drill, I-I'm a CSI."

"Right." Olivia said with a slight smile.

Tears were flowing down Catherine's face still. She was in so much pain, and she couldn't take it anymore. She fell to her side leaning on the armrest crying.

Benson knew something was wrong that Catherine wasn't saying. "Catherine, are you okay?"

She couldn't talk so, she just nodded. It was a lie, but shaking her head would require her to explain what was wrong. Benson knew she was lying, but decided not to pressure her, instead she just put her hand on Catherine's shoulder.

Sara told Amaro the little bit of information she did know, and what little she saw when Catherine let her in the room.

After Catherine had objected many times, Benson was finally able to convince her to take the ambulance to the hospital. Benson rode in the back with her while, Sara and Amaro followed.

On the way to the hospital, Catherine was able to tell Benson about some more details she remembered. When they arrived at the hospital, Benson called Cragen so, the rest of her squad could follow up on any leads while she was at the hospital.

* * *

Fin and Amanda headed to the bar while, Munch talked to the hotel staff.

They arrived at the bar, and there was only one person there working, the bartender. As soon as they walked in he said, "Sorry, we're closed."

Fin held up his badge, "We're not here for pleasure."

"Detectives. What can I help you with?"

Amanda leaned on the bar, "We were wonderin, if you might have security footage from last night?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I have to give them to you. Why you asking?"

"Do you know if a guy by the name of Isaac was in here last night?"

"Yeah, I know Isaac. He comes in almost every night, and he always leaves with some girl hangin all over him. He always has his eye on one, then starts off with buying them a drink. He never fails to perform."

Fin asked, "You see who he was with last night?"

"Yeah, some blonde chic, never seen her before."

Amanda was getting frustrated with this guy. "Yeah, well that blonde chic, he raped her, last night. And we need you to give us the security footage so we can nail this son of a bitch."

"Okay. I'll be right back." He said before leaving to the back to get the footage.

* * *

Nick and Greg were at the conference. They had a short break, and they realized they hadn't seen Catherine or Sara since it started. They tried calling, but neither of them answered. Nick left a message on Sara's phone, and they each texted them several times, but didn't get a response. They were getting worried, but then Sara finally answered the texts with, "I'll call you in a little." They weren't satisfied with the response, but at least it was something.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Munch was able to obtain the security footage from that night, and talk to a few employees that had been working there. They all said they didn't see anything unusual, but that didn't mean anything to him.

He then talked to the people in the neighboring rooms. They had a different story. They said their neighbors were loud all night. They could hear cheering and laughing. It sounded like a party. One of the neighbors even knocked at the door, and asked them to be quiet at one point. She said, "There was a lot of noise coming from that room for only a couple people being in there. I was surprised at what I saw when he opened the door."

"What exactly did you see, ma'am?" Munch asked.

"I saw, one guy in boxers, who opened the door. There was another guy sitting on the couch, and another guy and girl on the bed. They had a movie playing or something. I couldn't believe how much they didn't care that they were exposed when, I was standing right there. It was uncomfortable so, I left them alone. Why are you asking me about this?"

"That girl you saw on the bed, she didn't go in there willingly."

"Oh my. Is she okay? I'd like to apologize to her."

"She's alive, I'll tell her you said you were sorry."

"Thank you. I am sorry."

* * *

At the hospital, they were done with the rape kit, and Sara entered the room. "I brought you a change of clothes. Nick and Greg have been blowing up my phone, what do you want me to tell them?"

"Nothing. They can't find out." Catherine said as Benson and Amaro entered the room.

"How are you doing, Catherine?" Benson asked.

"Can I go?"

"The doctors wanted to keep you a little longer, but yes, whenever you're ready."

"Who's he?" Catherine said looking at Amaro.

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself, I'm Detective Nick Amaro." He said, and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"Yeah you too, sorry it had to be like this."

Then Benson said, "Catherine, the next door neighbor, she said something about them playing a movie last night? Do you remember anything like that?"

Catherine knew she had to be talking about the live streaming and video chat, and lied. "No, sorry. I could hear a lot of voices, but I already said they had me on my stomach, I couldn't see, or make out what they were saying. I passed out to quickly to catch on."

"That's fine, don't be sorry."

Catherine swallowed hard before talking. "Okay. I need to go."

Catherine took a long shower at the hospital before she dressed in the change of clothes Sara had brought for her. She was grateful for the outfit Sara had chosen. It was a high-cut, long-sleeved t-shirt with jeans, Sara chose it because she knew Catherine would want to try to hide the bite marks and bruises, and she was right. With these clothes, there was only a few bite marks on her neck, and a bruise on her jaw that was visible. She was easily able to cover these with some foundation, but there were a few things she couldn't cover, the hurt radiating from between her legs was one of them. She couldn't help but to walk a little differently, and her lip was swollen, but not too noticeable, and the other was her eyes. There was obvious pain in them, and she couldn't hide it, but they left to go to the conference. When they arrived, it was nearly over. It had ended early the first day. They found Nick and Greg after it was over. "Where have you guys been?" Nick asked.

Sara said, "We've just been walking around this place, talking to other CSIs, you know seeing what all this is about."

"All day?"

"Yup."

"Catherine, what happen to your lip?" Greg asked.

"Nothing. It was really nothing."

He didn't question it anymore, and they drove back to the hotel. There were still police and CSIs all over the scene.

"I wonder what's going on here." Greg said.

"Let's check it out." Nick suggested. And they walked toward the crime scene.

* * *

**Please review! I want to know what you guys think! If you have any suggestions, I'd love to hear them!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter! This started to get really confusing when Nick (Amaro) was talking to Nick (Stokes). Here it is...**

* * *

Catherine and Sara exchanged glances, then Catherine spoke. "I'm gonna go up to my room."

"I'll go with you." Sara said, and they left.

"What's going on with them?" Greg asked.

"They're women, who knows, probably some sort of drama." Nick said as he walked up to Munch who was walking in their direction. "Excuse me, can you tell us what's going on here?"

"What gives you the right to know?" Munch asked.

"Sorry, I'm Nick Stokes, and this is Greg Sanders we're with the Las Vegas Crime Lab."

"Las Vegas, really? Where were you last night?"

"I don't like what you're implying with this. What's going on?"

"I can't say." Munch said and walked away.

Nick was irritated with Munch. He wasn't used to people holding information from him, and treating him as a suspect. Munch was just so plain about it, he didn't even seem to realize he had offended Nick, and if he did realize, he didn't care. Just about everyone in the LVPD trusted Nick, but that wasn't the case here in New York.

He and Greg walked to the room, and showed the cops their ID, and they got in without a problem.

Most of the room was already emptied, but the CSIs were still processing the room. Nick walked up to Detective Amaro, who had returned to the hotel after leaving the hospital.

"Hey, I'm Nick Stokes and this is Greg Sanders, Las Vegas Crime Lab. What's going on here?"

Amaro took note that they were from Vegas just like Catherine, and chose to use extra precaution when talking to them. "This is our crime scene, what are you doing here?"

"We were just walking by, and figured we would stop by, see if you needed a hand. You know, see what we should be watching out for around this hotel. Sorry what's your name?"

"Detective Nick Amaro, Special Victims."

"Hey, that's a cool name. What happened?"

He realized Stokes genuinely had no clue what had happened to his friend. He started thinking, _what if we were in Vegas, and this happened to Liv or Amanda? Wouldn't I want to know about it? _"A woman was raped here last night. We're just trying to figure out who did it."

"Amaro, check this out." Benson said from across the room, holding Catherine's phone.

"Hey, that looks like Catherine's phone." Greg said not considering it could be hers, and they followed Amaro across the room. Then Munch entered the room.

"Hey, didn't I tell you, you couldn't be in here?" Munch said to Greg and Nick.

"Munch, it's fine, they were leaving anyways." Amaro said, and nodded to Nick and Greg.

Then Greg and Nick headed out the door, they knew they couldn't stay anymore. They left completely unaware of the horrors one of their own had faced in that room.

Amaro looked at what Benson was trying to show him on Catherine's phone. It was messages from an unknown number. He had sent eight pictures, and one video with a message that said, _just in case you can't remember all the fun we had last night._ _ *kissy face emoji* _Both of them couldn't believe what they had found. There were pictures of each of the three boys on top of her, all while she was passed out. There were some pictures with two of them at once. In all the pictures the guys were smiling, and having fun while Catherine was passed out on the bed.

Olivia didn't want to see, but knew she had to play the video. Olivia had to look away several times, as she watched the boys laughing and drinking as they viciously attacked her over and over. _"If you want me to stop, all you have to do is say so, honey."_ One of the guys said taunting Catherine when she was passed out, knowing she couldn't hear or respond, and they started laughing, then they all dispersed while they watched the friend on top of her, then Catherine woke up, she didn't try to fight him, and the guy just laughed, then the video ended.

They couldn't believe what they saw. After the video ended, Nick said, "She saw they were recording, she left that part out. Makes you think, what else is she hiding?"

* * *

Nick and Greg went up to Sara and Catherine's room, and asked if they wanted to go to the bar again. Sara didn't say anything, but Catherine surprisingly agreed. When Nick and Greg had gone back to their room, Sara promised Catherine she wouldn't leave her alone again. All Catherine said was, "Just, please don't make it obvious."

Sara knew Catherine was trying so hard to keep it together, but could see her falling apart right in front of her. Sara placed a hand on Catherine's shoulder that caused her to flinch a little. "Don't push yourself too much."

Then, Benson and Amaro knocked at their door. Sara answered the door. "Hey guys."

"Hey, is Catherine here?" Benson asked.

"Yeah just one second." Sara said before disappearing into the room. Shortly after, Catherine came to the door.

"What do you need?" Catherine asked.

"We found a video on your phone from last night, and we know you were awake for a part of it. Do you remember what we're talking about?" Amaro asked.

Catherine was panicked, she thought they saw the whole thing, and felt overwhelmed. She didn't want to see the video, and knew she would have to eventually if she continued to press charges. She was too ashamed to look at Nick or Olivia anymore. "No, I don't know. You know I think this was all a mistake. I never should've reported it. I'm sorry I wasted your time. I can't go through with this."

"Catherine..." Benson said as Catherine closed the door.

Benson and Amaro's hearts broke for the CSI as they could see the pain she was trying so desperately to hide. They knew they still had to get justice for Catherine, and find out who did it even if Catherine wasn't willing to cooperate at the moment.

* * *

Greg, Nick, Sara, and Catherine walked to the bar. The same one as the night before. The same smell was in the air. The same bartender was there. Catherine could feel her body trembling as she remembered how the previous night had ended, but no one else seemed to notice.

They sat down at the bar, and a girl came right up to Greg, and pulled him away from the group. Nick found the girl he was with the previous night, and pulled her on the dance floor. A guy came up to Sara, "Hey beautiful, you're looking a little lonely right now."

"I'm not lonely, I'm married."

"Oh, my bad, how about you?" He asked Catherine.

"I'm good, but thanks." He seemed nice, and if this would have been any other night she probably would've taken the offer, but not tonight. Not after what had happened the night before.

"Suit yourselves, you don't know what you're missing." He said before walking away.

The bartender came over to Catherine and Sara, "Hey some detectives came by asking questions. They said you were raped by Isaac?" He laughed at the look on her face. "Really? Get a life, he can get any girl he wants, you know you wanted it."

Sara stood up. "Hey, shut your mouth before I have you arrested!"

"Oh yeah? What'd you turn into a cop now?"

"I work for the LVPD, and I have connections here in New York too, and they will arrest you without question!"

Catherine was grateful Sara spoke, knowing she couldn't find the words as she fought back the tears that were threatening to spill at any moment.

The bartender walked to the other end of the bar. Catherine saw him lean over and talk to another guy over there. Then, they both looked over, and Catherine saw it was Isaac, and they were talking about her, she knew it. Her face drained of all color, her heart started racing, the room got smaller, darker, sweat seeped from her hairline.

Catherine turned around when she saw them both looking at her, then she heard his voice right behind her. "Hey, remember me?" She flinched at his voice.

Sara tried to not go against Catherine's wishes as she remembered her say, _Just please, don't make it obvious. _And just watched as it all played out.

Catherine didn't turn around, tears filled her eyes once again, and he moved her hair off her shoulder, his face was by her neck. Fin and Rollins entered the bar to pick up Isaac just in time to see it. Catherine jumped up, and punched him in the face, then kicked him between the legs until he fell to the ground. Rollins held back Catherine from kicking him again, and Fin helped Isaac up, and put cuffs on him. Now, everyone in the bar was looking including Greg and Nick. Amanda held Catherine back in her arms as a tears spilled from Catherine's eyes, no longer able to hold them back.

Rollins turned to Catherine, "Are you okay?"

Catherine wiped her eyes, "I'm fine, just get him out of here, and maybe take the bartender too."

"Honey, did the bartender hurt you?"

"I don't know. I think he could've been involved."

"Okay, we'll come back once we find more evidence, alright?" The bartender was staring at them, and Amanda yelled at him, "Hey, get back to work, unless you wanna be arrested with your friend here!"

Isaac was enraged, and fought the restraints. "I want her arrested for assault!"

"Not a chance. You're under arrest." Fin said, and walked Isaac out of the bar, and Amanda followed.

Nick and Greg came over to see what happened.

"What was all that about?" Greg asked.

"Nothing, I just want to go back to the hotel."

"Cath, is there something you're not telling us?" Nick asked.

"No, he was just creeping on me, I set him straight, and apparently those people came in looking for him. That's all."

* * *

**Please review! I hope you liked it! I try to work in all suggestions so, if you have any I'd love to hear them! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four!**

* * *

Benson, Amaro, and Munch were at the station watching the security footage from the bar when Fin and Rollins entered with Isaac. They handed Isaac off to another officer, and joined the rest of the squad to watch the videos. They saw Isaac offer to buy her a drink, and Catherine say 'no.' Then the bartender give her the drink, and Catherine use the restrooms, and come out unsteady, and Isaac was there waiting. They saw her leave the place with him, and get into his car. "Doesn't look like she put up much of a fight." Rollins said.

Benson got defensive. "How could she? He drugged her."

"You're right, sorry." Rollins apologized, then remembered what Catherine had told her at the bar, "Catherine told me she thinks the bartender was involved, maybe he was the one who spiked her drink. Doesn't look like anyone else touched it." She said as they switched to the hotel footage.

"We can go back after we take a look at this." Amaro told her.

Then, they watched the footage from the hotel. They saw Isaac walk Catherine up to his room. She could barely walk, and was completely out of it. They saw him enter the hotel room, and they both disappeared.

They continued to watch the footage, and an hour later two more people entered with a bag in their hands. They walked straight to Isaac's room, and Isaac, in only boxers, answered the door to let them in.

"Wait go back, see if you can zoom in to see what's in those bags." Munch said, and Amaro did. All they could see was a closed bag. They couldn't see if anything was inside it or not.

"There's so much more that she's not telling us." Nick said.

"I wish she'd just trust us." Benson said, and mentally made plans to talk to Catherine the next day, to try to convince her to change her mind.

* * *

Back at the bar, Catherine had convinced the guys that she was fine, and they went back to the girls they had met.

Catherine sat back at the bar hurting on the inside and out. The sudden movement had made everything hurt. Her body was throbbing, and head spinning. She felt like she was going to pass out, especially after hearing his voice again. She knew she had to get away from there, she couldn't stay any longer, and said to Sara, "Can we go? I can't do this anymore, I need to get out of here."

Sara felt bad for allowing them to go back in the first place, but she put her hand on Catherine's shoulder and could feel her whole body shaking, "Let's go." She said calmly.

They walked out of the bar without even telling the guys, but they didn't even notice. They walked back to the hotel in silence wishing it wasn't so dark.

* * *

At the station they replayed the tape from the bar. They looked at the bartender more closely as he poured Catherine's drink. Amanda's heart started racing, she feared what would happen if he was the one who drugged her. She left him there to do it again if he wanted to, and there were two other attackers that could easily replace Isaac.

They watched the video slowly, and everyone froze for a moment when they saw him put something in her drink before handing it to her. Amaro paused the video, and they all stood staring at the screen for a while. Fin was the first to speak, "Manda and I can go pick up the bartender."

"Nick and I will talk to the suspect." Olivia said, and they all walked out of the squad room. Munch followed Benson and Amaro to watch the interrogation from the observation room.

* * *

Fin and Rollins arrived at the bar, and entered once again. Rollins' stomach was turning, and almost couldn't take it when she saw a different bartender there. "Where the hell is he?" Rollins thought out loud.

Fin walked up to the bar, and asked the new bartender, "Hey, where's the other guy, was here an hour ago?"

"Who? I don't know what you're talking about."

Rollins was extremely frustrated, and yelled at the new guy. "The other bartender where is he!?"

"Manda." Fin he said to let her know to calm down, he could see how angry she was getting.

"He got off, his shift ended. Sorry, you're late."

Amanda stared at him, she had a sense he knew something, but restrained herself from saying anything. She knew Fin would be mad if she yelled at him again.

"Where'd he go?" Fin asked.

"I got no idea."

They both left the bar frustrated.

"She told me to arrest him and I didn't!" Amanda told Fin as soon as they left the bar. It was obvious she would blame herself if anything else were to happen to Catherine. They headed toward the hotel Sara and Catherine were staying in. They wanted confirmation that she was okay, and the bartender really had left only because his shift ended.

* * *

In Sara and Catherine's hotel room, they were getting ready for bed. The only pajamas Catherine had brought were t-shirts, tank tops, and shorts. As was the same with Sara. Catherine brushed her teeth and washed her face, refusing to look in the mirror. Knowing she would most likely break down if she did.

Sara's heart broke as she saw her boss slowly putting on the pajamas. She knew the movements caused her a lot of pain, but she refused to accept help. Sara couldn't watch her struggling anymore, and stepped into the bathroom.

Catherine's knees weakened as she was putting on the shorts, and could not only feel, but now see the bruises on her legs. She collapsed partly onto the bed, letting out a whimper, then pulled herself the rest of the way on. Catherine was lying at the foot of the bed suddenly unable to move. She was in extreme amounts of pain all over her body. "Sara?" She barely got out, and immediately regretted saying it. She didn't want help, but she knew she needed it.

Sara's heart started racing when she heard Catherine call her name, then entered from the bathroom. "Catherine, are you okay?" She quickly walked over to the bed.

The tears came at a faster pace now as she laid helpless on the bed. She felt too ashamed to ask Sara for help, and used the last of her efforts in an attempt to sit up, and move to her desired spot on the bed. But she ended up collapsing before sitting up all the way, causing her more pain.

Sara saw her efforts, and her heart broke. She had always seen Catherine as a strong woman, and to think these guys could take all that strength away from her in only one night was gut-wrenching. She offered her hand to help Catherine sit up, and Catherine took it. She put her other hand on Catherine's back as she helped her to stand up. Catherine's legs were shaky, and she walked slowly to the head of the bed, grasping desperately at Sara's hand. Sara pulled back the sheets before helping her sit in the bed. Sara didn't speak a word as she offered her help, she knew it would only make matters worse.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Catherine kept apologizing once she sat in the bed. She couldn't stop crying. Words couldn't explain how degraded she felt, needing help just to get into bed. She buried her face in her hands. She didn't want to look at Sara after that, and couldn't bear to look at the bruises again.

Sara placed her hand on Catherine's shoulder, "it's okay."

There was a knock at the door that made Catherine jump. Sara looked out, and recognized the people as the detectives from the bar, and opened the door. Amanda spoke immediately, "Rollins, Tutuola." She said motioning to herself, then to Fin. "Is Catherine here?"

"Yeah, come in." Sara said, and opened the door wider for them to enter.

Rollins was relieved when she heard Sara's response, but the relief was only temporary when she saw Catherine sitting in the bed, looking worse than she had earlier. Most of the bruises and bite marks were now visible to Amanda, and it made her sick to her stomach. The part that hurt her the most, were the dark bruises on the inside of her thighs only partially covered by the shorts she wore.

Catherine looked up to see Rollins next to her, and Fin keeping his distance. "I already said I don't want to press charges anymore." Catherine told Amanda.

"I came here to tell you, you were right." Amanda partly lied. That wasn't her initial reason, but it became her reason after she found out Catherine was there.

"What?"

"The bartender. He spiked your drink, we saw it on the security footage. We went back to the bar, and he wasn't there. We wanted to make sure he didn't come after you again."

"Well thanks, but I'm fine. I can handle myself."

"You shouldn't let them get away with this."

"How many were there?"

"Three. But there were others involved, like the bartender."

The words hit Catherine like a knife, but then they became relief. They didn't know about the thousands of people who watched it all happen.

Fin was the one to notice the change of her mood. He could tell she was hiding something. "Tell us what's on your mind."

Catherine shook her head.

"What are you hiding?"

Catherine burst into tears. "Leave me alone."

Rollins realized what she was thinking about, "Catherine, is it the video?"

Catherine started crying harder than she ever had in her life. Her shaking was uncontrollable. Rollins knew she hit a nerve, and it would be impossible for her to continue the conversation. She placed her hand on Catherine's shoulder before saying, "I'm sorry we had to bring that up, hang in there." She said, and apologized to Sara before leaving with Fin.

Just before they got to the door, there was a knock. Fin and Rollins stood still, and Sara looked out and saw Greg standing there. She could tell he was completely wasted.

* * *

**Please review! I really want to know what you guys thought of that! If there is something I should do differently, or include more of please let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the fifth chapter! Picking up right where I left off.**

* * *

They didn't know what to do, but Sara answered the door. "Greg, umm." Was all Sara got out before Greg cut her off.

"Hey. Hey." Greg said stumbling past the doorway into the hotel room. "Sara."

Sara tried to stop him from going in, but he was drunk, and she knew better than to get a drunk person angry.

Catherine buried her face into the pillow as she continued to cry, hoping Greg wouldn't see her, or he was too wasted to remember anything.

Greg stood in front of Fin and Rollins, and asked Sara, "Who are these people. Why are they in my room?"

"Greg come on this isn't your room." Sara said as she tried to lure him out of the hotel room.

"It isn't?"

"No, come on, I'll take you there." Sara said, and walked Greg back to his hotel room, a couple rooms down.

Rollins turned her attention to Catherine who was suffocating herself with the pillow she was crying into. She walked over to the bed, and put a hand on Catherine's shoulder. "Catherine. Honey, you need to breathe, you can't bury your face into the pillow like that, you're gonna suffocate. If you can hear me, please answer."

Catherine let go of the pillow, and gasped for air.

"It's okay, honey, you're alright. Just breathe, breathe, it's okay."

When Catherine finally realized what was going on, she was ashamed and angry. "Leave! I told you to leave already! I don't wanna talk to you!" Catherine screamed, and they left when Sara entered.

* * *

Back at the station, Benson and Amaro walked into the interrogation room to talk to Isaac. Amaro took the seat across the table from Isaac while, Benson paced the room. Isaac sat uncomfortably in the chair, "what do you want? Why am I here?"

Benson stood behind him. "Do you know Catherine Willows?"

"Who?"

"Catherine Willows. You know the girl you drugged and raped in your hotel room last night?"

"I don't know who you're talking about. I've never raped anyone. I've done a lotta girls, but I ain't never raped one a them. They were ALL begging me for more, I don't needa rape anyone, I get what I want without that."

Amaro sat up in his chair, "that's not what she's telling us, or what we saw on the security footage. You care to explain?"

Isaac crossed his arms. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"We have you on camera. Now she clearly objected to going with you, and you insisted. If you confess, maybe we can work out a deal with the DA, but otherwise you're not going anywhere for the next twenty plus years. It's your choice." Amaro said as he leaned back in his seat.

"I'm not going to confess to something I didn't do."

Benson was now next to Amaro, "Okay, but when the rape kit comes back with your DNA, you're gonna wish you had confessed, and you'll be begging us to cut you a deal."

"Well, yeah my DNA is gonna be there. We had sex, I've never denied that."

"What about this video? The jury will get one look at that video, and they'll know she didn't want it."

Isaac laughed.

Amaro got upset, "You think that's funny?"

"I think it's funny that you two think you know everything, but you have no idea what really happen."

"Enlighten us." Benson said.

"I will. I went to the bar, I saw her, and I offered to buy her a drink. She said no, then left to the restrooms, I saw something was wrong, and I was there when she came out. She asked me to help her to her hotel, and I did. When I got there I took her to my room, and then I was going to leave. She asked me to stay. So I did. She pulled me into the bed with her, and then she kissed me. She started pulling our clothes off, and then we just went from there. A little into it she said she was getting bored, and asked if I had any friends, I called them at her request. Man we were doing her so hard. Before she passed out she whispered in my ear, 'don't stop. I wanna feel you long after you're gone.' So we gave her what she wanted. I sent her the video so, she could see what she missed and that I held up my end of the deal."

Benson thought she would be sick. She left the interrogation room with Amaro following behind.

* * *

The SVU squad took the rest of the night off, and Catherine and Sara soon fell asleep after everyone had left. Greg slept in his hotel room on the couch, and Nick came back after 3 a.m.

* * *

"_Relax, I'm not going to hurt you honey." He said and she believed him at first, then she could feel his touch all over her body. He flipped her over violently. "Having fun yet?"_

"_No, stop." She barely whispered. Then she could feel him inside her, he was extremely rough. She tried pushing him off, but it didn't matter, he was too strong. She could feel warm liquid spill from him. He was getting off on raping her._

_He got off her when he heard a knock at the door, he put on a pair of boxers, and answered it. Two more guys entered the room. The taller of the boys spoke first, stripping down immediately. "Damn Ike, you got a good one, she's hella sexy." The guy got on top of her, and she screamed as loud as she could, just before he took his place between her legs._

"It's okay, It's okay, Catherine, you're okay. It was just a dream." Sara held Catherine in her arms, trying to wake and calm her. She could feel her entire body shaking. "Catherine, you're alright."

Catherine finally woke up to find herself crying in Sara's arms. She felt so ashamed to have Sara there, knowing what she must be thinking. She didn't have the strength or the voice to fight it though so, she just continued to cry.

"It's okay, it was just a dream." Sara continued in a calming voice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." Catherine said, then her voice faded out.

"It's okay. I don't mind."

Catherine pulled herself to the other side of the bed, and faced the wall, as she was no longer able to look at her co-worker. She continued to cry as Sara moved back to her bed, then turned out the light.

"No, please. Turn it back on." Catherine begged as she cried.

Sara turned the light back on, and tried to get some more sleep. It was two a.m. and they had to be at the conference by seven.

Catherine finally fell back into a restless sleep an hour later, filled with more nightmares. She didn't wake up this time until five a.m. trying to catch her breath. Sara didn't wake up, and Catherine decided to let her sleep while she tried to get ready.

Catherine was extremely sore, and it hurt worse than it had the previous day. She got her feet to the floor beside the bed, but no further. She tried to stand, but she had used the last of her strength to get to a sitting position. Catherine laid back down, she thought it would be impossible to get to sleep again, and she had no idea how she would get to the conference.

Sara woke up only a half hour later, and noticed Catherine was awake. "Hey. Are you okay?" She said, then looked at the time.

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna go get ready then." Sara said getting out of the bed, and heading to the bathroom. When she came out, Catherine hadn't moved. "Are you going to the conference?" She asked, fully expecting Catherine to say 'no' but surprisingly she didn't.

"Yeah, I can make it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute." Catherine said, and sat up slowly again. Sara saw her struggling, and helped her off the bed. Catherine grasped onto Sara's hand as she struggled to get to her feet.

"Cath, I think it would be best if you just stayed here today. I'm not gonna let you go out like this."

"No, I'm fine."

"No you're not. I'm gonna call the guys."

"Can I at least put some makeup on? In case they come over." She knew she wasn't going to make it to the conference from the first time she tried to get out of bed that morning, and decided not to fight with Sara over it.

"Yeah, lemme help you to the bathroom." Catherine allowed Sara to help her, then she put her makeup on as Sara called Greg.

"Hey." She heard him say from the other end.

"Hey, uh Catherine isn't feeling too well, I think we're going to skip the conference today."

"Alright. Is she alright? Is there anything we can get for you guys?"

"We're good."

"Alright, we'll stop by when we can. See you later. Bye." Greg said, and they both hung up. Sara was relieved he didn't remember what happened that night.

* * *

At the station, no one could sleep with this case hanging over them. Even though Catherine didn't work for the NYPD, they still felt as if she was one of their own. They arrived at the station early, and Benson had got the results back from the rape kit, and Amaro was explaining it to the team, as he motioned to the different pictures on the board.

"The rape kit shows extreme trauma. Heavy bruising mostly to her inner thighs, her genitals were ripped to shreds, bite marks on her neck and breasts. There was DNA from three different contributors, one matched Isaac, and the other two were unknown."

"There's no way she would've asked for that." Benson said recalling what Isaac had told them in the interrogation.

"That bastard is sick to even think we would believe that!" Rollins blurted out.

"Rollins. You and Fin, go find out who these mystery men are." Cragen demanded.

"You got it, Cap." Fin said, and they went to their desks.

"Benson and Amaro, pick up the bartender."

"Captain, I was actually planning on talking to Catherine." Benson objected.

"Why?"

She let out a heavy sight, "She recanted."

Cragen rolled his eyes, "Go. Munch, go with Amaro."

* * *

Benson passed Nick and Greg in the hallway as she went up to Catherine and Sara's room. She knocked at the door, and Sara answered almost immediately, and let Benson in as soon as she saw it was her.

"Thank you." Benson said as she walked past Sara. "Could we have a few minutes?" She knew it would be a long uphill battle, and she knew Sara might, not intentionally, make this harder than it needed to be.

"Sure, I'll be downstairs if you need me." Sara said, and left.

"I don't want to press charges. Can't you guys just leave me alone?"

"No. They need to pay for what they did."

"You don't have any idea what they did. I know you saw everything, but it's more than just that. They stole EVERYTHING from me! I can't face them, and a jury, and tell the entire world what happen! I can't even get out of bed on my own anymore! Do you have any idea how degrading that feels? How they completely stole my entire life from me? How I have to rely on people that work _under_ me to calm me down in the middle of the night when I have no control over myself? You have no idea how that feels!

Benson swallowed a huge lump in her throat. She was now thinking of Sealview, and the months after, how she felt exactly how Catherine was feeling now. Tears filled her eyes, "Catherine..."

* * *

**Remember this is before Lewis so, I can't bring any of that up. Please review! I haven't been getting reviews so, pease let me know if you're still enjoying this story, or if I should end it soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a shorter chapter, and possibly the last one. I haven't been motivated to write for this since I didn't get reviews so, sorry for the long wait.**

.

* * *

Benson swallowed a huge lump in her throat. She was now thinking of Sealview, and the months after, how she felt exactly how Catherine was feeling now. Tears filled her eyes, "Catherine... a few years ago, I was sexually assaulted. I was working undercover at a prison. One of the male guards, he took me down in the basement. I couldn't stop him. Catherine, I know how you're feeling right now. Please, let me help you."

Catherine nodded. "I'll do whatever you need me to."

* * *

At the station, Fin and Rollins were at their desks when a man about twenty three walked in with a computer. "Is there someone I can talk to about sex crimes?"

Rollins and Fin stood up. "What can I help you with?" Rollins asked.

"Um, I was watching this thing online. I think it's someone being raped. I was watching, and once I realized what was happening, I hit record, I got almost the entire thing." He handed his laptop over to the detectives, and took a seat as they watched the video.

_Isaac stood in front of the camera, naked. "What next?" _

_Different suggestions were thrown out by different people. "Nah, we'll save that for the finale." Isaac said, and got on top of Catherine, straddling her she was still barely conscious, but too out of it to remember. He spread he legs wide, pressing his knees into her inner thighs. He entered her viciously as they all cheered, and he took her nipple in his mouth, and started to suck. He moved his mouth slowly down her body, leaving bite marks all down the way. Until, he pulled himself out, to replace it with his mouth. Her back arched, and fists clenched, as his mouth made its way around her. Everyone cheered._

Rollins covered her mouth, hardly looking at the screen anymore. She couldn't imagine how embarrassed Catherine must've felt about having an orgasm in front of all those people as she was being raped. _No wonder she freaked out when we brought up the video._ She couldn't watch any more of it, and looked at the guy who brought it in. "Now, you watched this whole thing?"

"Yeah. It was supposed to be consensual, but this girl didn't look like she was having much fun."

"And how long does this last?"

"About three hours. About a half hour in she wakes up, and looks terrified. That's when I knew for sure. The last part is the worst though."

Fin skipped it to the end.

_All three guys were naked, they all had a drink in their hands, and they got on the bed. "This one's for all you! It's been a great night!" one of them said, and all three of them did her at the same time, one anally, one vaginally, and the other, orally. The pounded themselves in her several times, laughing each time. Everyone was cheering loudly._

Fin stopped the video. Rollins had stopped watching as soon as they got on the bed. She didn't need to watch to know what they were going to do. "Thank you for bringing this in. We just need to get the file from your computer, if that's alright, and we'll give it right back to you."

"Yeah, that's fine. Erase that file from my computer, I don't ever want to watch it again."

"We would anyway." Fin said.

Rollins called Benson, to have her talk to Catherine about the video.

* * *

Benson hung up the phone. "That was Rollins, she said they found the video. The one that was online."

Catherine bit her lip, and shook her head. They finally found what she had tried her hardest to keep from them. Everyone was going to see this video now, probably half of the LVPD had already seen it, Catherine started thinking. She thought about Nick and Greg, ad figured it would be better if it came from her, rather than someone who had seen the video. After Benson left, and Sara came back she had Sara call the guys, and say it was urgent.

It took them fifteen minutes to get to the hotel. Sara let them in, and Catherine didn't even try to look presentable for them, and they were worried. "Cath, what happen?" Greg asked.

"I was raped." Catherine said, and then told them what she could remember about the attack, and they took her in their arms, being very gentle with her still bruised body. She was so grateful for the unconditional support she received from her team.

* * *

**Okay, this is going to be the last chapter if there isn't any reviews. This is all I have for now, but if you want more, you have to let me know. I haven't been motivated to write this story, so I tried to give a little closure to it. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
